memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Nyota Uhura (Kelvin Timeline)
|rank = *Cadet *Lieutenant |position = Communications Officer |image2 = Zoe_saldana_star_trek.jpg }} Nyota Uhura was a Human female who served as communications officer aboard the within an alternate quantum reality (a official term for her own universe created by Nyota herself.) under the command of Christopher Pike and later under James T. Kirk. She was proficient in 83% of official Federation languages and regional dialects. Biography Starfleet Career During her time at Starfleet Academy, Uhura held a romantic relationship with one of the teachers and future USS Enterprise shipmate, Commander Spock. Uhura also did not appreciate her roommate, Galia (who was an Orion female) was constantly bringing male cadets back to their dorm room, most notably James T. Kirk. As a cadet in Starfleet Academy, Uhura specialized in xenolinguistics with tracking toward communications officer. It is unestablished under what circumstances Spock and Uhura entered their relationship, and it is not known if Spock was still her instructor at that time. While visiting the bar near the Riverside Shipyard, an inebriated Kirk met and began flirting with Uhura. Although annoyed by Kirk's advances, Uhura was surprised that Kirk knew what was involved in the study of xenolinguistics. Moments later, Kirk engaged in a bar fight with four male cadets who were displeased at the attention he was giving Uhura. Uhura was able to detect a message within Klingon territory indicating that a fleet of 47 Klingon vessels around Rura Penthe was engaging an unknown Romulan ship. She determined all of the 47 ships were lost in the battle. She was also present at Kirk's third re-take of the Kobayashi Maru test scenario, acting as communications officer. Spock was later in charge of starship deployment assignments for the cadets of Uhura's graduating class. Spock initially assigned Lieutenant Uhura to the USS Farragut, in spite of Uhura's stated desire to serve aboard the USS Enterprise, the new flagship, in order to avoid any appearance of favoritism. Uhura later confronted him about this choice, noting that she was more than qualified to serve aboard the Enterprise and that it was unfair to deny her an opportunity she would have gained had they not been involved. Spock relented and assigned her to the Enterprise. Aboard the Enterprise, Captain Christopher Pike promoted Uhura to communications officer because Lieutenant Hawkins, the ship's prior communications officer, was not certain that he could distinguish transmissions in Romulan from transmissions in Vulcan. Uhura, by contrast, was fluent in all three Romulan dialects. Nyota comforts Spock after the loss of Vulcan and his mother. After Vulcan's destruction, Uhura privately comforted Spock. Before Kirk and Spock beamed to Nero's ship, Spock shared a tender goodbye kiss with Uhura, calling her by her first name, and revealing their relationship in the presence of Kirk and Montgomery Scott. Kirk, who had repeatedly attempted to learn Uhura's first name to no avail throughout the years, asked Spock if "Nyota" was her first name. Spock responded "I have no comment on the matter." Although keeping her distance, she has come to respect Kirk as captain of the Enterprise after he chose her for his senior staff. Aboard the Enterprise A few months prior to the destruction of Vulcan, she replaced James T. Kirk on the debriefing of the mission to Task Force Vulcan. Her and Gaila talked briefly about Kirk after the meeting. External Links Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality)